One Eye Blind
by iNinjax
Summary: Sephira is the new girl at Ever's school. She struggles with a very intimidating handicap, and is trying to seem normal despite this. But when a very mysterious blond named Roman enters her life...things change. Dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, tentatively, I walked into my first class of the day. Of course, I was early. I'd rather be early than face the embarrassment of walking into class late on my first day. Been there done that; don't want to make that mistake again. Being pegged as "loser who doesn't know her way around the school" doesn't fit well with "new girl". No matter how simple the students think their school's layout is, it will never fail to confuse me.

I set my bag down next to the desk I planned to sit in. Instead of sitting down straight away, I decided to take a minute to take in my surroundings. The classroom was simple; the occasional high school room. Posters were taped to the wall, consisting of proverbs, quotations, and other nonsense relating to literature. Considering this was English class, I wasn't surprised. Unlike my old, _original _English teacher I had, all of the others were mainstream and insufferably uncreative. Just a glance at the room and it'll tell you everything about its Overseer.

I yawned. Sunlight peeked its way through the closed blinds, giving the room a sort of warm feeling to it. Absentmindedly, I smiled. The warmth reminding me of my home- my _original_ home. The home I grew up in for most of my life. I stood there, eyes gone distant, as I reminisced of my friends, home, family, my life. All up until _that day_. That cursed day I will only refer to as _doomsday_.

I squinted into the light, as _doomsday_ rolled through my head like a movie. As I unwillingly watched, I could feel my heart breaking all over again. The seemingly innocent rollerblading trip. Watching as my friend convinced me into trying a trick I didn't want to try. Watching as I started, gaining confidence when I realize that I'm not doing so bad. And that's when it happened. My confidence persuaded me into doing something way out of my league- a trick only the professionals would risk trying. I ended up falling, face slamming into the concrete. I heard the distinct _crack_ of my nose breaking, but that was just a minority compared to the injury I hadn't realized yet.

It took me until I was sitting up and covering my nose, in panic, before I realized what else happened. My face didn't just slam into the concrete. It slammed right onto a rock. And that rock happened to be positioned in such a way that I ended up losing my right eye.

I frowned, fingers grazing over the glass eye in place of the one I lost. After the accident, I received the condolences of my school, but it wasn't very long until the torture started. This, and for many other reasons as well, is why I had to keep transferring from school to school. I couldn't stand it, the torture. Each new school providing a small glimmer of hope, that maybe I'll finally be accepted again.

"Um, excuse me!" A rather snotty voice snapped at me. I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. I turned my head, all the way to the right, to look at the person of who confronted me. She gave me a look, a look that clearly stated "who the hell are you". "I believe that's my seat there." She pointed to the seat I had originally planned to sit in. "I suggest you move!" I frowned and mumbled an apology, before lifting my bag and walking over to the other side of the room. The girl rolled her eyes as I walked by and took her seat.

I sat down in the very back of the room. I could hear the students snickering, gossiping, laughing, and chatting like it was any other day. Only they weren't chatting about any other thing. They were chatting about _me_. I sighed, knowing this would be the norm until I finally lose my "new" status. Which, hopefully, will be soon. Verbal abuse was never my cup of tea.

The atmosphere suddenly changes, and all attention is moved from me, to the couple that just entered the room. The girl that had snapped at me dropped her purse in a lame attempt to trip the blond girl who had just entered. The blond craftily avoided and walked past. The snobby one then quickly pushed her purse out of the way as the boy walked past, giving him a flirtatious look and tossing out a few pick-up lines. The boy ignored her, gaze fixed on the blond in front of him. The snobby girl frowned, and then gave a blond a glare.

I followed them with my eye, noticing they were heading towards the same, empty area I was in. I frowned, expecting to get chewed out. My hand readily grabbed my bag, but the two sat down across from me without a word, the girl sitting in front of the guy. I leaned back in my chair, amused by their act.

The guy glanced at me, causing my gaze to stray from the two. They were eerily quiet. Almost as if they didn't need words to speak. Despite my curiosity, I ignored the two. Knowing that it's none of my business what those two are up to.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out my beloved sketch pad and the bag of pencils I always carry with it. My fingers grazed over the cover of the sketch pad; I sighed quietly but deeply. I flipped through the pages, the numerous completed pieces of art until I reached the one I was currently working on. I stared at it. It was of a girl, in a beautiful dress, out by the shore of the ocean. The dress and her hair were suspended, as if being blown by the wind. Her hand was up, and her eyes were closed. Her head was tilted to the side, as if she was kissing someone. But, on the right side of the paper where the boy should be, was just a shadow. There was a light outline of him, but he was shaded in along with the whole right side of the paper. Just as I saw it.

I frowned and continued working on it, putting details to the dress and the girl's hair. I could feel eyes watching, and I knew without looking it was the couple next to me. In an attempt to block them out, I bent over to search for my iPod in my bag. As soon as I did, the girl decided to speak finally.

"Did you draw this?" she asked. I sat back up, my search postponed, and looked at her with a slight nod. Apparently, it was enough of an answer for her, because she continued. "It's really nice. How come the right side is all dark?"

I shrugged. "It's complicated," I whispered. The boy looked at me, his eyes full of understanding; it almost took my breath away.

"May I see it, please?" he asked. I hesitated, wondering if I should let him have hold of one of my most prized possessions. And, as if he read my mind, he said, "I understand if you don't want me to." He smiled kindly. "I'm an artist myself. Well, I used to be." I nodded and pushed the sketchpad towards him.

"Don't…." I paused, and then decided to change my words. "Please be careful with it." Without replying he carefully picked up the book. I watched him cautiously, ready to take it back at a whim's notice if I feel a threat. Surprisingly, though, he handled the book with such care, such gentleness, it was almost as if it were his own. A smile pecked at the corner of my lips, relieved to see cooperation in my requests. He slowly looked over all the pictures.

"They're all the same. The left side as clear as day, but the right side shadowed. Why is that?" he asked. I shrugged and looked away. Not willing to give up my so obvious secret just yet. He nodded. "I see." And with that, he gave me the book back.

The way the girl looked at me then, it was almost as if she knew everything about me. Her gaze was so full of sympathy, it almost made me cry. The boy nudged the girl and the look disappeared. "My name is Ever," she said. "This is my boyfriend, Damen." She smiled.

I gave a small smile back. "My name's Sephira." And I felt like I had made my first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch rolled around, Ever had helped me to feel "in place". She introduced me to her other friend, Miles, who was very outgoing and excited to show me the ropes. Ever also mentioned something about a girl named Haven, but since she wasn't here today I wasn't able to meet her. I was really enjoying myself for once. I was really starting to hope again.

"So, _Sephira_," Miles started, "where do you hail from?" He swirled around the contents of his water bottle as he looked at me. From the look in his eyes, you could tell he was set on getting all the information he could about me. I shrugged sheepishly, but Miles kept persuading me.

"I'm from the Midwest," I finally stated. "Lived on the Mississippi, basically. Nothing there but fields and fields of corn and soybeans." I shrugged. "Not really used to the city life. Too many people here, honestly." I looked down at my tray of food. I made sure to tilt my head forward, so they didn't notice that my right eye didn't move with the left one.

"So _that's_ where that slightest bit of accent you have comes from!" Miles exclaimed victoriously, earning him a handful of looks from people sitting at other tables. "I could've sworn you were completely Southern, though." He frowned at that, obviously upset by his wrong guess. I shrugged indifferently and looked up again. I noticed Ever frowning at me, but the frown disappeared the moment I looked up.

"Where I lived, it basically _was_ the South. People wore over-alls to school. Bad spelling and grammar lurked around every corner. And, best of all, over half the people attending were hunting buffs," I said, chuckling. Miles shrieked in disgust.

"_Over-alls_? Who would've thought people still wore those!" He mock shuddered and then turned his attention to his phone that just went off. I watched him and couldn't help but wonder if he was gay. With his brightly painted nails and constant jabbering about the latest fashion statement, I wouldn't put it past him. I dismissed the thought though, and picked at my lunch.

Ever suddenly tensed, and so did Damen. I looked at them in confusion. And then I saw him. Like a god walking into a temple built for him, he strode in with such pride it was breath-taking. His tousled blond hair bounced gently with each strong, confident step he took, as he made his way towards our table. I couldn't help but blush. Couldn't help but to look away from the beauty laid out before me, self-consciously covering my right eye.

"Roman," I heard Ever hiss venomously. _Roman._ The name to the glorious face I was lucky enough to see. I looked back to see him taking a seat across from Ever, across from _me_. He gave me an amused look, and then turned his attention to Ever. A smirk danced across his lips, a playful, almost childish smirk.

"I see you've forgotten to introduce me to your new friend," he said, a British drawl lazily caressing his words. I squirmed absent-mindedly. Awkwardly, I squished my appendages as close to each other as possible; one of the more embarrassing things I tend to do when I'm nervous. Roman's teasing smirk switched over to me, and I instantly heated up.

"She doesn't need to know you," Ever spat, glaring viciously at Roman. Damen had his arm wrapped protectively around Ever. Miles busied himself with his phone, not wanting to become a part of the situation at hand. I felt like the odd one out, being the only one who felt all mushy as butterflies invaded my stomach the more Roman's eyes wandered over me.

"I guess I'll have to introduce myself, then." His smirk turned into a polite smile. "My name is Roman," he paused to look me over some more, before returning to my eyes, "and yours?" I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. I felt so infatuated, so _heated_ that it took me a second to pull myself together and reply.

"S-Sephira," I stuttered. "My name is Sephira." Roman tilted his head to the side, as if interested.

"Sephira," he said. I melted at the sound of his voice saying my name. "Nice to meet you." He smirked again. "Sorry about ol' Ever here. She's never taken a like to me. Have you, darlin'?" Ever didn't reply, just kept glaring at him. That didn't seem to bother Roman, however. He just kept smirking.

"Roman," Damen said calmly, "you should go." He spoke as if he was relaxed, but his body language said different. He was tense, his muscles contracted, as if he was ready to jump at any given time. I wondered why they, Damen and Ever, were acting this way. Roman _did_ seem a little antsy, but the way they're acting is simply outrageous. I suddenly felt bad for Roman.

Roman shrugged and said, "I'll see you in art later." He stood up just as the lunch bell rang, grinned at me, and then left.

Later that day as I was walking to my last class, Ever pulled me aside. Her gaze looked urgent. It seemed as if, to her, the world was ending and it was up to her to save everyone. I gave her an odd look, questioning her without words.

"You _need_ to stay away from Roman," she said, words rushed. "He's a bad guy." Despite her seriousness, I couldn't help but snicker.

"A _bad_ guy?" I replied. "He didn't seem bad at all. Just trying to fit in, but it looks like even the misfits won't accept him…" I frowned, knowing how it feels to be him. For a second, I became lost in my own thoughts. Remembering my old schools, my old classmates, after I left my hometown….

"You have to believe me, Sephira. Roman isn't good news. Despite how nice he acts, he's just conning you. Don't go near him, don't speak do him, and, Sephira," she paused to make sure she had my attention, "do _not_ fall in love with him!" I flushed.

"What makes you think I like him?" I shrieked.

"The way you looked at him," she calmly replied despite my outburst. "Just, don't even be around him, okay? If you're in the same room, leave."

I sighed and said, "Alright. I won't go near him." _Doesn't mean I won't like him though_. I added in my thoughts. Ever gave me a look before deciding to trust me and walk away. With another light sigh, I headed in the opposite direction, to the last class of my first day.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked out of the school, bag over one shoulder, iPod on, and jacket tied loosely around my hips, I watched Roman. He was hanging around my car for some reason. At first, I thought he had forgotten where he had parked his car and was looking for it. Until he looked straight at me, that playful smirk right in place. I blushed and tried my best to ignore his penetrating gaze and the butterflies that were throwing a party in my stomach.

"Sephira!" he called as I drew near. I blushed more and looked down. He turned and followed me to my car as I walked past him. "Mind if I get a ride?" I ignored him and then looked around for my chauffer. My brother, Felix, is a senior and is supposed to drive me home since I can't drive myself.

Roman lingered behind me, right over my shoulder. "Come on, Sephira. Don't be shy," he said, in almost a seductive tone. I swallowed hard. Despite Roman's obvious attempt at persuasion, I was intent on keeping my promise to Ever.

Felix appeared then. He noticed Roman, and pulled him away from me roughly when he saw what was going on. Ever since the accident, Felix had went from the normal half-hates-you, half-loves-you brother to the protective, if-you-touch-my-sister-I'll-beat-your-ass brother. He was almost like a father. I turned to him, and frowned.

Roman was now lying on the ground, trying to beat Felix off of him as he attacked. Felix was crying out curses, infuriated about what he thought he saw. Roman finally managed to shove him off, before standing up and kicking him in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood. I gasped in horror. I'd never seen my brother lose a fight.

Roman turned to me. He glared. "You should warn me about your body guards, one eye." With that, he turned and walked away, the wounds that I had saw on him now gone. My lower lip trembled as tears formed in my eyes. I hadn't expected to be exposed to this type of cruelty just yet. In fact, I hadn't told anyone about my secret. I wondered how he found out as I helped my brother from the ground.

"Thanks, sis," Felix said as I helped him to the car. His face contorted in pain as he slowly sat down. For a second, I thought a heard a small clicking from his ribs. "I'll take you home and then have Dad drive me to the hospital."

I walked around to the passenger side and got in. "I want to go to the hospital with you," I said. "It's partially my fault anyway." I buckled my seat belt as he started the car.

"Who was that bastard anyway? He was all over you!" Felix exclaimed. His brows furrowed in frustration. "I can't believe this is starting so soon."

"His name's Roman…he was trying to hitch a ride."

"The bastard better not come near you again. Next time he does that I'm not gonna hold back." He pulled out of the parking space after waiting for someone to pass him.

"Felix," I said, frowning, "you don't have to stick up for me."

"Like hell I won't. You're my little sister, and plus, you're…._special._ I need to protect you from bastards like him. It's the only way I can make it up to you," he said. I saw a hint of a tear form in his eyes as he drove out onto the road towards our home. I frowned more at this. Felix was never open about his emotions. He always hid them from me, thinking he was being a good brother by doing so. Even so, I still heard him cry in his room at night sometimes.

"It wasn't your fault I lost that eye. It was mine, Felix," I said quietly, but calmly.

"I shouldn't have let you go that far! I knew it was too risky, but I let you do it anyways!" he yelled in emotional frustration. I knew he wasn't yelling at me. Felix never yells at me.

"I knew it was risky too, but I still did it!" I shot back. "It was _my_ decision, Felix! _I_ did this!" I pointed to my glass eye. "You shouldn't blame yourself for my choices! You have enough stress in your life already. It's not fair that you think you have to add my stress onto it."

The rest of the ride home was silent. Felix fought back tears as I stared out the window. The nostalgic humming of the car almost put me to sleep. In fact, I did fall asleep. Even if just for a minute or two, I fell asleep. And I had a dream.

I was falling, for but a split second. It almost caused me to wake up, but just before consciousness could get a firm grip, I slipped away like delicate sand particles in the palms of your hands. It was dark, but yet light at the same time. I heard a low laughing in the background.

Roman appeared. He was standing a few feet away, and I walked towards him. He seemed to move farther away as I tried to get closer. It was like being on a treadmill. I was moving, but I wasn't getting anywhere.

He laughed. He laughed at me. He laughed at my distress. He laughed at the way I clawed at the air, yearning to get closer. And just when it seemed like I was, I woke up.

I wasn't in my car, or my home, or the hospital, or any place I figured I would've been in.

I was in a dark, yet light room.


End file.
